Snow
by Itachi's Insanity
Summary: A short drabble on why Sasuke loves the snow.


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is a one-shot I wrote for a winter theme challenge on deviantArt, and I just thought just to post it here as well. :3 This has ItachixSasuke, so if you don't like either press that back button, or try to like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow****n Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Snow**

The unmistakable Chill of winter was roaming about. It was weaving itself though the many nooks and crannies of Konoha. Every small opening it found, it took without hesitation, leaving behind tendrils of mini-chills.

The Chill of Winter needed to get its job done quickly and spread the season of winter throughout the Land of Fire. He had a very busy schedule, since Mother Nature had woke him up rather late. Usually Chill liked to get an early start, but his mother believed that he needed to wake up late this year. Whatever his mother was planning, it was putting him a step back of normal schedule. Blowing past houses, streets, parks, and other buildings, he made sure to leave an extra frost on each passing. Snow would fall when it wanted; all he had to do was bring the cold weather.

After all Snow had been replaced couple year ago by a new spirit. One that liked to have a normal schedule like him, they got along pretty well, and both of them liked routine and not much change. Though Chill had to admit the new spirit was pretty quiet, and quite the smart one.

He was an intelligent spirit, one that made Chill wonder why he was up here, and not down on Earth, helping the poor human race. The guy was peaceful beyond compare, and well Chill thought he could do some good in the world, but it was not his judgment to make those calls. Mother Nature was in charge for a reason and Chill would leave the idea alone, besides having a friend was never bad.

* * *

A grunt of annoyance resounded through the empty room of Uchiha Sasuke. The poorly lit room provided little warmth for the littlest Uchiha. Cracking open an eye the young adult peered over his bed to glance at his clock for the time. A groan escaped the ninja as he rolled toward the middle of his mattress.

Too early, that was the time.

Sasuke grabbed his wool blanket and brought it up to his chest, it seemed winter had finally settled in Konoha. The weather had been unpredictable the last few weeks. It would go from hot to cold, in just a matter of days, but judging from the shiver roaming about in his home it seemed winter had finally decided to stay. The young Uchiha let a small smile cross his lips, winter was his favorite season. Not because he was cold-hearted person, the season of winter had a special meaning to him, a meaning that only grew more special the past couple years.

Lifting himself from the bed the young Uchiha set his feet on the ice cold hardwood floor. A hiss immediately escaped his chapped lips. He would have to bring out the rugs and place them in places he would usually walk around barefoot. Ignoring the ice burn on his feet, Sasuke walked over to his dresser and grabbed his clothes for the day. He would dress warm for the day, since he did not want to visit the hospital any time soon for a severe cold.

A couple minutes of fussing in the bathroom Sasuke emerged, dressed in dark colored clothing, nothing out of the ordinary. He slipped on some socks, and then slid his feet into some ninja boots. They were designed for the chilly season, the normal footwear of ninja sandals would freeze their toes off. Sasuke quickly made his bed and left his room. His dark eyes wandered to the blank walls of his hallway. Any reminder of his family only set his blood boiling, though were quickly shifted to more neutral ones, Sasuke uncurled his fist and walked into the kitchen.

He wanted something that would warm his insides, like tea. Tea would be good. The young Uchiha walked over to his cabinet and grabbed the box of tea leaves, Hinata-san had gotten them for him when he had moved back. It was his welcome home present. Unlike all the other presents hers was useful. Setting some water to boil, Sasuke escaped from the kitchen and silently made his way to the living room, where the window facing his backyard was placed. His onyx eyes narrowed, the usual sun was not out today.

He took a couple steps toward the foggy window and placed a hand on the icy surface. With a hiss he pulled away his hand. It really was cold today. Lifting his hand once again Sasuke wiped the fog off his window and peered outside. Snow was falling on the ground. Gray eyes watched the snow gently fall toward the ground, where the innocence they carried was absorbed into the ground.

"So he started early this year," the male muttered, a rare smile on his pale lips.

Tearing his gaze away from the window the Uchiha walked back to his screaming kettle and poured the hot water into a mug. After doing the rest of the tasks needed to be done to make his tea, he gently blew on the hot liquid and took a brave a sip. A wince of pain appeared on his face, but it was quickly smoothed out, as the male's mouth adjusted to the steaming liquid.

Sasuke drank his tea in the living room, his entertainment being the snow falling onto the ground. The accomplished avenger loved the snow for a certain reason, a reason not many would believe to be sane, but the Uchiha did not care for others thoughts. Only those close to him mattered, everyone else could go screw themselves in Sasuke's view.

Now many would wonder why the dark, brooding Uchiha would favor such an innocent type of weather, it was simple really. Most people would think it had some complicated reason, but no it was quite simple.

The snow reminded Sasuke of his dead older brother: Uchiha Itachi.

Ever since the elder Uchiha left this world, the snow fell differently.

Not many would notice the difference, but Sasuke did. Not because he was keen observer of the snowfall in Konoha, but because of certain events.

After the young avenger returned to his home (despite what the village did to him, it was still home) he noticed some odd occurrences. Now of course the village did not accept him with open hearts, hardly anyone did, but Sasuke knew that was the consequences for his actions, so he did not mind at all.

Actually it was better this way; he did not have to deal with people. He was given punishments for his crimes, but in Sasuke's opinion they were quite light. The chains of his punishments were dropped after three years of fierce loyalty, sealed chakra, house arrest, low-ranked missions, and of course earning back the trust of his past comrades.

Naruto's forgiveness was not the easiest to obtain, nor was the trust he had broken. Out of all the people he had to fix bonds with, Naruto's was the hardest. Despite the blond's words, he did hold resentment for the young avenger, but with time it slowly healed.

His life slowly settled into a routine that the Uchiha could live with, one a normal shinobi could be happy with. He did not have a love interest, or an interest to revive the Uchiha clan, mostly because he did not want to bring it back.

It was too tainted, maybe one day it would rise again where the generation was not as dark and power hungry.

It was a far-fetched wish, but nothing was impossible in this world.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his mind relax; it was still too early to step outside.

Memories of his first year of freedom surfaced, though specific one caught his interest and before the Uchiha knew he was relieving the memory.

* * *

_(Three years ago)_

_It was Sasuke's first Christmas without Konoha's shackles and he was going to spend it at home. The grumpy male grunted in irritation, despite being a people hater, he wanted to do more than just sit around in his home on such an important holiday. Sure Naruto had his little Chirstmas party later, but what was he supposed to do during the meantime? Lounge around with a bored mind?_

_Rising from this seat the young Uchiha stalked over to his closet and bundled up for the cold. Sakura had warned him three times already, if he came to the hospital with another cold she was going to make sure his babies would never see the day of light and yes, that threat was coming from a medic, ironic._

_Stepping out in the chilly weather, Sasuke made a face as the cold quickly settled into his bones. Not even a jacket was enough to keep the chills away, though the Uchiha kept moving forward. He closed the door and made his way through his backyard and walked toward the cemetery of the Uchihas'. Cold eyes warmed at the sight, especially when they caught sight of one special tomb. Plowing his way through the snow Sasuke made his way to the tomb that made him smile in sadness._

_"Anki," he muttered, his tone holding a sorrow that was embedded deep into his soul._

_Sasuke just stared at the black marble that represented his dead brother. His eyes were stinging, though the male could not tell if it was from the cold or the reminder that his brother was really dead. He wanted to spend a few minutes here, but the place was covered in snow, and having wet clothes was not to help his cold prevention._

_Sighing with resignation, he prepared to leave and head back inside but a green patch caught his eyes. Waddling toward the patch of green, Sasuke lifted a brow of confusion. What…usually the whole compound was covered in snow, not leaving a speck of green showing. Bending down the male touched the patch and was surprised to find it dry and somewhat warm._

_How odd he thought._

_Forgetting his thoughts about leaving, Sasuke took a seat on the dry patch of land and leaned against his brother tomb stone. He sat there for a while, the young male did not bother to keep track of time; he was trying to spend it anyway._

_"Never thought I'd end up on top and you below Anki," Sasuke muttered, a smirk gracing his features. A chuckle followed shortly after, the secret joke finding a lot of humor in the Uchiha. He threw back his head and stared at the sky; a snowflake fell from gray sky and landed on his forehead. With a puzzled an expression Sasuke wiped the snowflake from his forehead, but another fell to replace it._

_Odd how the snowflake kept falling on the same place his brother use to poke him._

_Sasuke gracefully rose from his seat, and looked at the patch._

_It was also odd how there ended up being a place to sit beside his brother._

_An idea hit Sasuke as to why those occurrences happened, but he quickly shook it off._

_He was dead, there was no way his brother was the snow, or something along those lines._

_With a snort at his ridiculous idea the Uchiha went back inside, forgetting those ludicrous thoughts._

* * *

The second event that led Sasuke to love the snow happened two years ago.

* * *

_(Two years ago)_

_Sasuke was watching his two teammates argue over something stupid. A scowl was planted permanently on his handsome face. Why did he get stuck with these morons? He sighed and ran a hand through his thick mane. He almost wanted to yell out, but the sudden silence that overtook the training field had the raven-haired male glancing at the two idiots._

_They were looking up at the sky; their eyes were bright with glee. Before the Uchiha could realize, he was pulled toward the duo and was being forced to catch snowflakes with his tongue._

_"This is dumb," he stated, glaring at the two. "I'm going home," he firmly said, but a hand on his elbow stopped him from doing just that._

_"Teme," Naruto spoke, "Just try it." The male shook his head and harshly pulled back his elbow. "If you can catch three, I'll take all your D and C ranked missions for a month," the blond bargained, grinning, "and if you can't well then you owe me ramen for a month."_

_Sasuke mulled over the idea, before letting his smirk of acceptance show._

_"You're on dobe."_

_Two hours later the two were flushed pink on their noses and panting. It was not easy catching those little buggers. When Sasuke tried to stand they would float around him, when he moved around they would all fall in one place. Naruto was having the same problem, but unlike Naruto who voiced out his frustrations with colorful language, Sasuke just silently fumed._

_Sasuke was about to quit, but a snowflake to his forehead made him look up. Then like magic, snowflakes pressed onto his closed his lips. When he opened his mouth the snowflake stopped._

_Sasuke closed his mouth once again and the snowflakes fell again._

_They felt like kisses, butterfly kisses. Sasuke could not help the smile that stretched his lips._

_Itachi's kisses, he thought fondly, they were always cold, yet they made me feel so warm._

_Sasuke's eyes expanded when he realized the content of his thoughts, though he wasn't able to ponder on it much, since a loudmouth blond caught his attention._

_"DAMNIT I LOST THE BET!"_

* * *

The last occurrence that led to Sasuke loving the snow was one that he would never forget.

* * *

_(A year ago)_

_Sasuke had just returned from an S-ranked mission. His mission had been gruesome and bloody. It had been a couple years since Sasuke had killed someone, and the feeling of pure self-hate, and loathing were currently flowing through him._

_All he could see was the blood that splattered onto him when killing his enemy._

_All his ears could hear were the agony filled screams and then the silence of death._

_All Sasuke could smell was the blood that had covered his body when he plunged his sword through the enemy's chest._

_All he could taste was the blood that he brought upon himself when he bit his tongue to keep from screaming._

_It drove the Uchiha mad._

_He walked into the freezing cold and laid himself on the icy ground._

_In that moment he wanted to die._

_The next morning Sasuke awoke shivering. He hugged himself as he relived the painful emotions he experienced the night before._

_He looked around to gain his bearings, but what he saw made his heart almost stop. He was not covered in snow; no instead it was surrounding him._

_He rose from his spot and looked at the spot he had gotten up from._

_The surrounding snow made a picture of an angel._

_Sasuke then remembered where he had heard about something like this._

_His brother had the same thing happen when he had passed away._

_A thick swallow passed through the male's throat as he slowly looked up at the sky._

_Two snowflakes gently touched him, the first one his forehead and the second on his closed lips._

_It was on that day that Sasuke came to love the snow._

_

* * *

_Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled at the snow.

"Welcome back Anki. I'll be out in a minute."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short drabble. :)**


End file.
